All He Needs is a Push
by armee
Summary: A Takabayashi/Yoshizawa fanfic. Takabayashi worries about Yoshizawa not getting more physical with him when it comes to affection. He turns to the one person he thinks that could help. Saki Giichi, of course! But will Gii help him or must he do something about it himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you for clicking that link!**

**Hi! I'm here again. This time, its a fanfic. I noticed that just a few fanfics are written about this pairing so I decided to write one up! I absolutely love them in Pure! Although I don't think its up to par. This was supposed to be just a one-shot but it turned to be more. I won't make it long, though. Maybe 2-4 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun series. This fanfic is based off the movies, novels, manga and drama CDs of Takumi-kun.**

"Gii I need to talk to you" Takabayashi bursts in to Gii's room without knocking. He didn't even notice Takumi and Akaike were in the room, sipping coffee and having a conversation with Gii.

"What is it now, Takabayashi? Is it about Yoshizawa again?" Gii asks, annoyance in his voice as he feels a headache coming.

"Gii. I think we should go. We'll talk to you again later" Akaike said, dragging Takumi with him. As soon as the door closed, Takabayashi Izumi plopped down on Gii's bed and sighed.

"You know, Takabayashi, you can't just barge in here like you own the place. We were talking about something private just a while ago" Gii said.

"Well I'm sorry Saki Giichi-sama for barging in through your door. It's not my fault for not locking the door when something 'private' was going on" Takabayashi said, pout in place.

Gii couldn't help but sigh.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. What do you want?" Gii said, defeated.

"Its about Yoshizawa"

_figures_, Gii thought.

"Yoshizawa... he's a really sweet guy. I love him. You know how bitchy I get sometimes"

_sometimes is a bit of an understatement really_, Gii thought.

"Well, I love him but he really isn't very... physical when it comes to affection. I know he loves me but.." this time, Takabayashi lets out a sigh.

"Then why don't you talk to him? Its not like I can talk to him about being physical with you. Its your relationship. I don't want to meddle on other people's business, Takabayashi" Gii said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But Gii..."

"No really. As much as I want to help you, I can't. This is between you and him"

"But, but! Remember Tanabata? I know he talked to you. I know he did. You know him. He just needs a little push" Takabayashi pleaded.

"Yes I agree. But this time, that push needs to be from you" Gii said as he offered a smile to his friend.

"Now go back to your room and think about what you need to tell him" Gii told him as he pushed Takabayashi out the door and closed it.

_Well, that didn't help much_, Takabayashi thought as he trudged on to his dorm.

"So, what did Takabayashi-kun want earlier?" asked Takumi, as Gii called him back to his room. Now they're alone in bed after a hot make out session.

"He wanted me to tell Yoshizawa to get more physical with him. You know Yoshizawa. He loves Takabayashi but I guess he just isn't much of a shower when it comes to physical affection" Gii said.

"I guess he just needed some time. And Takabayashi-kun needs more patience" Takumi supplied.

"I guess so. Well, I do hope that Takabayashi thinks it through and heeds my advice to talk to Yoshizawa about it. I really don't want to meddle with their relationship, you know"

"You say that, but look what you did with Misu and Shingyouji" Takumi teased.

"Takumi-kun, you are one naughty boy" Gii said as he captured his lover's lips once again.

Meanwhile, Takabayashi is also in bed, thinking about what Gii said to him.

_"Yes I agree. But this time, that push needs to be from you"_

How much of a push does Yoshizawa need? He doesn't really know what to do. Or what to say. It's not like he can outright tell him to get more physical with him. Can he?

Now Takabayashi feels a headache coming.

**And that is it!**  
**Let me know what you think.**  
**I know its not much but I do hope you'll leave something so I can figure out what's next.**  
**Already working on chapter 2 while writing this author note so please do leave a review.**

Reviews are much appreciated. And thank you again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is Chapter 2! I'm sorry for the long wait. I wasn't able to get to writing the next chapter in the last few weeks. But I managed to continue this after reading the reviews you left on Chapter 1.**

**2 more chapter to go! I've already finished writing the last chapter. Now all I got to do is tie it in with another so the story flows. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun series. This fanfic is based off the movies, novels, manga and drama CDs of Takumi-kun.**

**Unbeta'd as always. Please bear with me if you see any mistakes.**

**Now, let's proceed! Here is Chapter 2!**

Yoshizawa locked his dorm room after deciding to go to town and buy something special for Takabayashi when he bumped into said person.

"Izumi. I was just about to go to town. Do you wanna come with or do you have any plans?" Yoshizawa offered.

"Uhhh, sure why not. I don't have anything planned for today anyway" Takabayashi said.

This was a good opportunity for Takabayashi to talk to Yoshizawa about his... dilemma. But the problem now is, how would he start? He still hasn't quite figured out what to say after hours and hours of tossing and turning in bed last night.

Yoshizawa is very sweet, that's for sure. Plus, he was the only one who got the courage to stand up to the diva that was Takabayashi and that was why the diva fell in love with him.

But the problem is, Yoshizawa is the epitome of the word gentleman. He clearly doesn't think about himself much and puts others first. That was the very reason of the little misunderstanding that happened in Tanabata. There was an improvement after that, yes, but Yoshizawa still is too much of a gentleman, much to Takabayashi's dismay.

If there's any 'physical touches' in their relationship, its always initiated by Takabayashi. A kiss here, a hug there, holding hands while in the confines of their room. But nothing more. Sure, he knows Yoshizawa loves him, but Takabayashi is greedy for more.

"Shall we go? If we go now, we can catch the next bus to town." Yoshizawa's voice took him out of his stupor. He needs to think about what to say later. He nodded and they started their way to town.

As they walk down the path to the main gate, Takabayashi can't wait any longer.

"Yoshizawa, I want to talk to you about something..." he started, still not knowing how to proceed.

"What about Izumi?" Yoshizawa turned to him, eyes looking for any clues as to what his lover wants to talk about.

"I-I... ummm.. I'm not sure how to put this into words..." Takabayashi's voice trailed off and he sighed inwardly.

"What is it, Izumi? You're making me nervous all of a sudden" Yoshizawa now can't help but think something is wrong.

"Ahhh, nevermind. Let's just forget it for now. Don't worry about it, okay?" Takabayashi offered a smile, so as not to worry his lover anymore.

_Well that went really well_, Takabayashi thought, sarcasm filling the voice in his mind. _I'm usually not like this. Why does this only happen when Yoshizawa's around?_

"If you say so, then" Yoshizawa said, still looking at Takabayashi with worry-filled eyes. He'll let it go for now.

They boarded the bus to town, choosing a seat in the last row. They were the only passengers so Takabayashi leaned closer to Yoshizawa and held his hand.

Takabayashi likes these moments, when he can be intimate with Yoshizawa. He closed his eyes as he took in Yoshizawa's scent and smiled.

Yoshizawa inched closer and held his hand tighter. They stayed like that until the bus came into town.

They went from shop to shop, just browsing for things and having a good time, Yoshizawa still on the look out for the perfect gift for Takabayashi.

Yoshizawa found the perfect gift, but didn't let Takabayashi know he found what he was looking for.

He's just enjoying this time with his lover, noticing that they haven't had a lot of chance to be together like this, even just for a few hours at school.

"Yoshizawa, are you hungry? Let's eat, I'm starving" Takabayashi said.

"Okay, let's go find some food" Yoshizawa said with a smile, grabbing Takabayashi's hand tightly.

This startled Takabayashi. Usually, Yoshizawa doesn't like to show much affection in public so this definitely was quite a shock.

As the couple were about to enter the restaurant they picked, they spotted Gii and Takumi on a park bench under a tree, with Takumi looking all cozy as he leaned on Gii's shoulder and Gii's arm over his lover's shoulder.

"They sure are very comfortable with each other, ne, Izumi?" Yoshizawa asked, looking on at the couple.

Takabayashi doesn't say a word. They entered the restaurant and ordered their food.

They quietly ate, not a single word was spoken the entire meal.

After the agonizingly silent meal, they headed back straight to Shidou Gakuen. Awkward silence fell and Yoshizawa doesn't know what's going through Takabayashi's mind. His lover's been silent throughout the meal and the ride back to Shidou.

"Izumi?" he started, but fell on deaf ears when Takabayashi didn't seem to want to talk right now. He sighed and went back to looking outside the bus window, still wondering what's going on and what needs to be done.

...

**Well, yes. I'm sorry it's so short. I promise to give you more in the next chapters to come!  
What do you think did Yoshizawa find for Takabayashi? Will Takabayashi be able to say what he wants to Yoshizawa?  
Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please do leave your comments. I would like to know what you think of this story so far.**

Thank you again for reading and please do wait for the next chapter! (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is Chapter 3! I've finally finished writing this chapter, thank God. Faster update this time. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to finish this or tie it in with the last chapter. I was just about to post the last chapter first when I kicked myself into writing this one. I was hoping to post this chapter sooner but real life caught up with me. **

**Well, here is Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun series. This fanfic is based off the movies, novels, manga and drama CDs of Takumi-kun.**

**Unbeta'd as always. Please bear with me if you see any mistakes. And thank you for reading!**

* * *

Yoshizawa is stumped. He really doesn't know what's going on with Takabayashi. He tried to talk to the other when they got back but only got silence for an answer. He figured he'd let the other calm down.

But its been 2 days. 2 harrowing days of wracking his brain and still, he came up with nothing. The other was giving him the cold shoulder for the past 2 days and that didn't help at all. Tomorrow was supposed to be something special for them but... Yoshizawa can't help but feel dejected.

So much for celebrations, eh?

_._

_Subject: Izumi  
From: Yoshizawa_

Message:

_Izumi, can we talk? The usual place. I'll be waiting._

_Yoshizawa_

Takabayashi read the message for more than a dozen times now. Yoshizawa had taken the first step this time. This should be enough.

So why is Takabayashi still hesitating to go meet him? Simple. He's embarrassed, embarrassed that once again, a fight started because he couldn't get what he wanted. Childish, isn't it? Its like Tanabata all over again.

He let out a sigh. He spent the last couple of days thinking of what to say to Yoshizawa that he avoided the other as much as he can. Not really so because of the fact that they're on the same class and Shidou isn't that big of a place.

_Yoshizawa must now hate m_e, Takabayashi thought but finds himself making his way to their usual meeting place. _I can't let this be the end of us._

Their usual meeting place was just near the soon-to-be demolished music hall. This was the place that holds a lot of memories for both of them that it had been a silent agreement between them. And not a lot of students go there since its a bit of an effort to go there but they both agreed that the place is very peaceful, not to mention very memorable.

As he approached said place, Takabayashi sees Yoshizawa already there sitting on the benches, waiting for him to turn up.

"Izumi" Yoshizawa utters his name as he takes his a seat beside his lover.

Awkward silence fell again as each assessed the situation.

"I-" they said at the same time, earning a laugh from both of them. Silence fell again, this time not as awkward as it was before.

"Izumi. I- here" Yoshizawa started as he handed him a small box he took out of his pocket.

"What is it, Yoshizawa?" Takabayashi asked as he opened the small box. Inside contained a bracelet, a very familiar bracelet. In fact, it was the same bracelet he had his eye on that day he went to town with Yoshizawa. It caught his eye as the bracelet adorned stars. Simple but elegant.

"Izumi, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" Yoshizawa said, taking his hand and holding it.

Takabayashi stared at him, wide eyed with tears clouding his vision. Of course, the gentleman that is Yoshizawa will apologize.

"No, Yoshizawa. You don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who's wrong here. I'm sorry I'm so childish, so impatient, so self-centered-"

Yoshizawa silenced him by pressing his lips to his.

"But Izumi, I already know you're all that. I still love you no less. You know, I said something to Gii before. It still holds true now as when I said it back then" Yoshizawa offered a smile as he said this.

"What did you say to Gii?" Takabayashi asked, now curious.

"I always want to be with Takabayashi-kun. After graduating, when starting a real job, from now on, always."

"But why don't you ever hold me close then, Yoshizawa? Are you unsatisfied with me that much?" Takabayashi asked him.

Yoshizawa was shocked, to say the least. It never once crossed his mind that this is what Takabayashi was thinking.

"Izumi, no its not that. You know I love you right? So much it hurts. I'm sorry to have made you think otherwise. Its just that..." Yoshizawa sighed.

"Just tell me Yoshizawa" Takabayashi pleaded.

"I don't want to hurt you, Izumi. It's not that I wasn't planning to be more... intimate with you. I was waiting for the right time. It seems that I made you wait long enough, haven't I? And today I was planning on doing just that with you, seeing as today is special"

That made Takabayashi think. What's today? And it clicked. Today! He can't believe because of thinking too much about little things that don't matter, he forgot about things that did!

Today, exactly a year ago was that day he confronted Takumi about Gii (not to mention almost killing him) and ended up earning a slap from Yoshizawa. That woke him up from his obsession with Gii and had a proper look at Yoshizawa, realizing that the one for him was in front of him all this time.

Well, that explains the bracelet. Now Takabayashi feels stupid.

"I- Yoshizawa.. now I'm embarassed" Takabayashi said, as he tried to hide the blush tinting his cheeks.

"Don't be, Izumi. I understand. Happy Anniversary" as he kissed him once again.

"Sorry I've been running away" Yoshizawa said as he pulled in Takabayashi for an embrace.

"Show me, Yoshizawa. Show me how much you love me" Takabayashi whispered in his ear.

Yoshizawa, taking his hand, stood up and started making their way back to the dorm building. Yoshizawa dragged them both into his dorm room, locking the door and turning off the lights in the process.

_This is it, isn't it_? Takabayashi thought as Yoshizawa claimed his lips and pushed him down on the bed.

* * *

**And yes, Takabayashi. Its time. But I'm going to just stop here for now. :)**

**Is it too short? What do you think will happen next? Will Yoshizawa show Takabayashi just how much he loves the other? Let me know what you think!**

**Please review!**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Last chapter would be up soon!**

**Thank you again for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**As promised, here is the last chapter of All He Needs is a Push. I've written the draft for this chapter for 3 days while I was on vacation. Where I was staying that time, the place was so peaceful that I picked up my pen (yes I literally wrote it down as I did not bring my laptop with me) and started writing. And add a few more days to kinda tweak it here and there.**

**I hope you liked this fanfic even if its too short. And thank you so much to all the ones that left reviews.**

**Let me warn you though, this is the first (and I really mean THE FIRST) time I wrote these kind of scenes. EVER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun series. This fanfic is based off the movies, novels, manga and drama CDs of Takumi-kun.**

**Unbeta'd as always. Please bear with me if you see any mistakes. And thank you for reading!**

* * *

His hands trembled as he unbuttoned Takabayashi's shirt. A shiver ran through his whole being as Yoshizawa caressed his now exposed chest. Yoshizawa got off the bed for a brief moment to take his shirt and pants off first with one swipe along with his underwear. He kicked that aside and ravished Takabayashi once again.

Takabayashi was able to take in Yoshizawa's body. The hard-toned abs (probably from the kendo), the muscles well formed and his eyes traveled down to Yoshizawa's not-so-average member. And everything that is Yoshizawa (and he meant everything) will be his and his alone. As Yoshizawa looked into his eyes though, Takabayashi can see all the other's feelings in them; love, desire, fear, anxiety.

"You can't hurt me, Yoshizawa. I trust you" Takabayashi assured his lover.

Yoshizawa took this as a sign, taking his lover's lips in a kiss so fierce it would leave their lips swollen for hours. Tongues swirled in a passion play for dominance, with not one intending to relent. As they broke apart for air, eyes half-lidded in lust, Yoshizawa asked for permission to proceed. Takabayashi gave this signal with his eyes and captured his lover's lips once again, this time being as gentle as he can.

Now gently pulling off the other's pants and underwear, exposing everything while his lips are occupied, he slowly pumped the other's member, earning him a moan into the kiss. He continued to stroke his lover, not letting the kiss break.

Takabayashi is going insane. Saying that the pleasure for him is an understatement, not with Yoshizawa harassing his lips and erection. He hadn't expected that Yoshizawa to be quite a beast in bed.

He sighed though, when Yoshizawa ended the kissing and stroking. He was about to protest when Yoshizawa went and engulfed his member with his mouth, taking him deep as the other could endure. His head bobbed up and down while he offered his fingers for Takabayashi to suck.

Takabayashi gladly sucked all of his lover's fingers, knowing quite well the purpose even without his lover voicing them out. Yoshizawa doesn't want this to be painful for him. As Yoshizawa withdrew his fingers from his lover's mouth, he probed with a finger his lover's entrance.

Takabayashi felt the finger probing his entrance. He stiffened for a mere second before relaxing again as he felt Yoshizawa insert the finger into his entrance. He took a few deep breaths and tried to adjust to the intrusion as his lover then inserted another digit, making a scissoring motion. Leaving Takabayashi's erection alone for now, a whimper of protest escaped him.

He was about to reach for the lotion on the bedside table when Takabayashi stopped him.

"Let me" were the only words Takabayashi said as he started to pleasure Yoshizawa with his mouth.

"G-god, Izumi. You're.. so.. good" he said. He almost came because his lover seems to be an expert with his mouth. But he restrained himself. Takabayashi released him with a 'pop'. He kissed Yoshizawa as a sign that he's ready.

Now bracing himself, Yoshizawa pushed in slowly, until he's deeply sheathed in Takabayashi's heat. Takabayashi winced, still adjusting to Yoshizawa, pain showing in his face as he clenched the sheets. Although he assured him that he can't hurt the other, this still is painful. But the pain is tolerable, he knew that pain and pleasure go hand-in-hand in this.

Yoshizawa waited for Takabayashi, afraid to continue and in the process, hurt him. As the pain in Takabayashi's face faded and the chokehold he had on the sheets unclenched for a bit, his lover looked at him with pleading eyes. With this, Yoshizawa pulled out and pushed in.

Takabayashi gasped, as the special ring of muscles inside him was touched. Yoshizawa maintained a good rhythm, as he found Takabayashi's sweet spot, finding it with every thrust. The room was now filled with moans and groans of pleasure from them both. Yoshizawa almost spilled his seed when he felt Takabayashi clench around him.

"Yoshi..zawa.. Mmmhmmm. Nngghhh. Ah-!" Takabayashi couldn't make sensible sentences as the pleasure is too much.

"Say my name, Izumi" Yoshizawa said, still thrusting in and out of his lover, now a moaning mess beneath him.

"W-nnnggghhh. Ah-! Mi.. Mi.. Michio!" Takabayashi couldn't take it and came as he screamed his lover's name.

Yoshizawa shot his load whilst hearing his lover mention his name, still sheathed inside Takabayashi. Both still catching their breaths, they pulled each other in for a kiss. Yoshizawa was about to pull out when his lover stopped him.

"Let's.. let's just stay like this for a while" Takabayashi said to him. Yoshizawa complied, pulling Takabayashi in for a hug from behind as they stayed in that position.

"Sorry for cumming inside you Izumi" Yoshizawa apologized as cum leaked out of Takabayashi's ass while he moved them to a much more comfortable position, still inside Takabayashi as requested.

"It's okay, Yosh-Michio. I've been waiting for this moment forever. It's more perfect than I had initially imagined. Thank you." Takabayashi said, a contented smile on his face, not even thinking about the mess and the stickiness between his legs. So long as he stays in Yoshizawa's arms, he doesn't care about anything right now.

Yoshizawa sighed with relief and captured his lover's lips as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

"I love you, Izumi"

"I love you too, Michio"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaand that is it for All He Needs is a Push!**  
**Thank you so much for all the support and I really and greatly appreciated all the reviews you have posted.**

******Seeing the response is overwhelming for me. Thank you so much for being with this short but (hopefully) enjoyable fanfic!**

**Reactions? Further reviews? What did you think? Let me know and please leave me comments/reviews.**  
**Again, thank you thank you THANK YOU for reading this!**  
**Its been such fun writing this for you all.**

**YAY FOR TAKABAYASHI/YOSHIZAWA pair!**  
**[I hope I didn't ruin them for you or anything] *hides***


End file.
